cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenclaw Alliance
Ravenclaw Alliance is a new and small alliance founded by Pants the Terrible of Andruvian and Flamingmonkey923 of Isle of Fyre. It started out as a small community from a Harry Potter related forum but is growing to include other Cyber Nations members. Ravenclaw is a member of Team Blue. If you *are smart *like Harry Potter *like the color blue *wish to conquer the world by trade then please joins us. Sign up at our forums and put in your application today. Visit our forums here The Official Ravenclaw Charter We the geniuses of Ravenclaw, in order to form a more perfect alliance, establish leadership, insure financial security, provide for the international defense, promote the general entertainment, and secure the wishes of our enjoyment to ourselves and nobody else do ordain and establish this charter for the Ravenclaw alliance. I. Leadership: The Headmaster and Headmistress are the absolute leaders of the Ravenclaw alliance. Any proposition that relates to the alliance must be approved by at least one Head of House, Headmaster or Headmistress, and cannot continue to operate if the other Headmaster or Headmistress over-rules the proposition. If the Headmaster and Headmistress disagree, a compromise or agreement will be settled at a scheduled time in the chatroom. The Head of House makes sure everything in the forum and in-game is running smoothly. S/he may micromanage any project relating to the alliance, unless over-ruled by a Headmaster or Headmistress. S/he will also make sure that the forums are under control. The Head of the Dueling Club is in charge of everything related to the military. S/he may alter current military plans, and systems, and answers only to the Headmaster or Headmistress in questions of military operation. The Head of International Magical Cooperation is in charge of creating treaties with other alliances, recruiting nations into the alliance, and making the alliance look good to those outside of it. II. Rights of the Ravenclaw house members: 1. Freedoms: All Ravenclaw members have the following freedoms... ''- Speech'' ''- National Religion'' ''- National Government Type'' ''- Peaceful (not flaming) Petition'' 2. The right to bear nuclear weaponry, and any other military equipment the nation deems necessary to protect itself. 3. The right to refuse another nation military support (though you will be frowned upon) 4. The right to refuse national information to anybody and everybody in the alliance. 5. The right to remain silent 6. The right to a trial prior to being banned 7. The right to trial by a volunteer jury if the case is severe enough 8. The right to deny cruel or unusual punishments in-game 9. The right to any reasonable right not mentioned in this section 10. The right to quit the alliance III. Laws: Any Ravenclaw member may propose a law by posting a thread on this category (Laws, and Regulations). The law must be approved by a Headmaster or Headmistress before it is official, and can be over-ruled at any time by the other Headmaster or Headmistress, in which case, a compromise will be scheduled in the chatroom between the two Heads. Current Membership Flamingmonkey923 of Isle of Fyre, Co-founder and Headmaster Pants the Terrible of Andruvian, Co-founder and Headmistress AngelPotter20 of Potter21 SuthrnBoi17 of NevaNevaLand, Head of Dueling Club mckayla thefirst of Hawa-ifornia DramaFreak08 of Theatre Cove, Head of House Lord Saggy Pants of Oppressed Peeps Inc., Diplomat and Economic Wizard Lord Dante of Durmstrang Sgtpepperslhcb of Nazareth Pianogoddess7615 of Paxylvania Po the almighty god of Po Land Sir Russman of Russtonia grenouille of somniumnitor and SASCUATCH 727 of Enchanted Isle is pending Category:Alliances